


i will take good care of you

by toyhdgehog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, tara's alive babeyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: everything you feel is good, if you would only let you.---a small tillow conversation. title and description from 'i will' by mitski.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 12





	i will take good care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danverspotsticker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/gifts).



“Is it hard?” Willow asks.

Tara tilts her head to the side, tucking her arm under the shirt she was folding. “Is what hard?”

Willow looks up from where she’s lying face down in their bed, arms wrapped around her pillow. “This,” she says, gesturing vaguely between the two of them. “ _Me._ ”

Tara sits on the edge of the bed, softly playing with tufts of Willow’s hair between her fingers. “What do you mean, darling?” Willow sighs, turning away and refusing eye contact. “I mean, everything with me. The magic, and- and, you know the way I get sometimes, all clingy, and protective- I mean, you almost _died_ , and I almost destroyed the whole world because I thought I would never get to see you again, and you’re the only good thing about me, Tara.”

Tara smiles, softly, and lays down next to Willow. “I don’t think that’s true. You’re an _exceptional_ witch, you were even before you met me. You’re kind, and forgiving, and brave, and absolutely beautiful. You had a problem with magic, and- and I don’t blame you for that. I never did. I think the whole almost ending the world for me was kind of endearing, actually.” Willow snorts, and looks up at Tara, her eyes wet with tears.

“Oh, honey.” Tara wraps her arm around Willow’s shoulders and pulls her in close, so that Willow’s head is resting where Tara’s neck meets her shoulder. “Don’t ever think that it’s hard for me to love you. It can hurt me sometimes, seeing how you get, when you’re like this, and you think that you’re a monster, because you’re _not,_ and I know that.” Willow nuzzles into her neck, draping her arm over Tara’s middle.

“I just- I can’t help but think that one day, you’re going to realize you’ve made a huge mistake, and you’re going to turn your back on me, and I can’t even bear to think about that.” Tara kisses the top of Willow’s head. “Hey, we’ve made it through before, right? And besides, I would never do that to you. I don’t regret a single thing I’ve done with you, and I never, ever will.” Willow sniffles. “It must be so hard to love me, though. To deal with me.” Tara shakes her head.

“Loving you,” she says, softer than before, “Is the easiest thing I’ve done in my entire life.” Willow laughs wetly, and snuggles into Tara’s side further. “I love you so much.” She whispers. Tara smiles. “I love you more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! follow me on twitter @SAPPHICLEHANE


End file.
